Christianity Knowledge Base:ChristianKM
ChristianKM is the "code name" for a proposed knowledge management forum for Christians across the world. This page is the central "drawing board" for this project (mainly because it can be edited even by non-registered users). Please feel free to expand this project into multiple pages as needed. Introduction Since 2005, there have been several Christian wiki contributors trying to collaborate across the MediaWiki-based Christian websites (see Wikible's Christian wikis chart for dates). While the various sites are independent due to theological and technical differences, there are common strategies and resources that can be shared among the body of Christian believers. FrJohn puts it this way: Basically, the goal would be to discuss strategies of managing church-based (nonprofit) information, to pull knowledge out of it. I mean the KM type of thinking. It's thinking more philosphically, e.g., about what a wiki really is doing, how it functions within a community. Not just wikis... and how the data/information gathered can be turned into something more valuable. While "ChristianKM" is not an official name yet, it is used here because it is a short, unique term for the project. "Christian Meta Wiki" or "ChristianWiki Foundation" are other proposed names. Participants This list is here basically to get an idea of who is interested in collaboration efforts. You are not committing to anything by signing your name, but do include a one-sentence autobiography after your name. *J. J. 20:50, 15 August 2006 (UTC). I'm a 25-year-old systems engineer in middle Tennessee; biblical studies is a hobby of mine. *Eric R. Meyers I'm a 45-year-old systems engineer in middle Pennsylvania; chronic illness is a problem of mine. *--Tom 16:56, 17 August 2006 (UTC) 19 years old; creator of Wikible.org; member of a Assembly styled church *BenMcLean 19 years old; founder of RLDSWiki, member of the Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints / Restoration Branches movement. *Denise 11:37, 18 September 2006 (UTC). I'm 18 years old; founder of Jesus-Wiki, Methodist and still going to school. Goals There will likely be conflicting goals for the project, but feel free to brainstorm and add your ideas to the bulleted list. Use the discussion page to comment. *Create an independent "ChristianKM" MediaWiki-based website with its own URL. *No discrimination, NPOV, policy. We want to encourage the sharing of knowledge (Protestants, Catholics, even non-Christian religious groups); we do not want to create another encyclopedia of Christianity. *Develop an ethical code of conduct for ChristianKM contributors. While we prohibit religious descrimination, we will not tolerate general misconduct on the website. *Develop ideas for managing information across Christian communities. Seeing "the forest for the trees" is the main idea; contemplating how and why we use a wiki or other application to manage our communities. Conversation tracker Christian wiki collaboration ideas have ebbed and flowed since mid-2005, but there has only been one established center: rWiki Administrators Group on Yahoo! (started by FrJohn, OrthodoxWiki founder). Since the Yahoo! group's conversations are private, this page has been created to encourage more open participation. *2005 Jan. 21 - KM reflections, OrthodoxWiki (FrJohn's personal thoughts; see also Other wikis) *Nov. 25 - Yahoo! Group rWiki Administrators established. *Dec 27 - Joining together, Wikible; consolidation thoughts from Graham Grove (Tom, Vanessal) *2006 May 23 - Linking with other wikis, Theopedia; short conversation about interacting and collaborating (Aaronshaf, JordanBarrett, Tom) *Jun 7 - WP and Theopedia collaboration, Wikible; NPOV controversy (J. J., Tom) *Jun 7 - Differentiating BibleWiki from Wikipedia, BibleWiki (J. J., Tmtm) *Jul 24-25 - "An open letter" from G. Grove copied across various Christian wikis. **Main discussion, focusing on WikiChristian development (Tom, Graham, and J. J.) **CKB discussion (J. J. and Ben McLean) *Aug 10 - Wiki Collaboration, OrthodoxWiki; conversation between FrJohn and J. J. *"Good Neighbor" idea - some hair-brained idea a friend of mine told me about. Might stimulate some thinking. --BenMcLean 23:02, 17 August 2006 (UTC) External links *CommunityWiki - "This is a wiki about communities both online and offline: Management, creativity, teaching, learning, conflicts, mediation, security, freedom. We also have lots of tech talk about wikis and other tools used by online communities, but that's just the current bias."http://www.communitywiki.org/en/MissionStatement *Knowledge Management for an IT Department?, Slashdot, September 29, 2005. *kmwiki is a Wikispaces-hosted KM wiki (non-MediaWiki). *Sites using MediaWiki - A list on mediawiki.org *WikiIndex - MediaWiki-based site to help build community between people who use wiki(s) Other Religious/Non-Profit KM Projects and Communities * On December 10, 2006 a Christian Meta wiki was created. Please join the discussion about Christian wiki collaboration! **http://meta.jesus-wiki.org/ is not coming up today ... --BenMcLean 16:27, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ***Oh wait, I just read on jesus-wiki.org that they're having "technical difficulties" --BenMcLean 16:29, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ****The Christian Meta Wiki is working now again. --Denise 17:25, 17 December 2006 (UTC)